1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluctuation generator for use in an electronic musical instrument, such as an electronic piano or electronic organ. More particularly, this invention pertains to a fluctuation generator that applies distortion, by which man can feel fluctuation, to a tone signal generated from a tone generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, active application of electronics to musical instruments, such as piano and organ, is producing many an electronic musical instruments, such as electronic piano and electronic organ. Such an electronic musical instrument has a tone generator to sequentially read out tone waveform data stored in advance in a memory to produce tone signals.
Musical tones which are generated when an acoustic musical instrument is played by a man, always contain natural, not mechanical, fluctuation. In other words, there actually exists no musical performance which involves fluctuation in the tone pitch, amplitude, timbre, tempo, and the like.
However, music performed by conventional electronic musical instruments, a digital electronic musical instrument in particular, does not produce such fluctuation. It is therefore difficult for electronic musical instruments to play music with fluctuation similar to the one created by acoustic musical instruments.
As a solution to this shortcoming, there is an expensive an optional specially-designed device which needs complex operations.